naruto spanking
by pizzafan123
Summary: A bunch of 1 shots of the naruto characters getting spanking. I don't ususally do these kind of fand-fics i do, but i thought i'd give it a try.
1. Naruto and Iruka

Naruto Spanking

Chapter 1

Iruka Spanks Naruto

Naruto was bored and had nothing to do in his little apartment. He thought about doing a prank. But then he remembered about Iruka. Iruka started spanking him 2 years ago. Naruto thought that he was 10 years old and Iruka was not the boss of him. So he decided he would drop paint on the Jonin and Chunin in the room where they would be have a big meeting. He also decided that if Iruka was going to try to spank him, he would not let him. No one was the boss of him.

So he went in the village and went into the store to buy 2 cans of paint. Also a package of Styrofoam cups, plus some aluminum foal. After that he went home to start his prank. First, he poured some paint in each cup and took a piece of foal and wrapped it around the cup top, so it wouldn't leak. When he was done he had 10 cups filled. He then grabbed a backpack that had pockets. He put all the cups filled in the compartments. After that was done, he walked to the building where they would be having the meeting.

Naruto climbed into the air vent and was everyone standing down there. He positioned himself right over them. Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, Mizuki and other elite ninja he didn't remember. He then took the cups out of book bag and moved the foal. He then dropped all of the cups on everyone. About 2 seconds later there were a bunch of yells of outrage. Naruto was laughing so hard he fell on the floor in front of all the ninjas. They all looked at him with angry expressions. He looked at the paint soaked ninjas and smiled sheepishly.

Right before Naruto got to run away Iruka grabbed his arm. Gai looked at him and said.

"What a wasted youth". Naruto rolled his eyes, that guy was always saying that to him. He was trying to run, but Iruka grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Iruka said.

"I'll take care of him". Naruto was still struggling and Iruka just held him tighter. Naruto did not know what to do, so he turned and bit him on the arm. Iruka yelled and let go surprised. He yelled.

"OW! DAMMIT NARUTO". But before Naruto could get away, Iruka grabbed him and delivered 5 swats to his butt. He yelped through each one. He then picked up Naruto over his shoulder and nodded goodbye to the other ninja and left. He brought him to his house.

He carried him to the couch and sat down with Naruto next to him. He sighed and asked.

"Why did you find the need to drop paint on all of us". Naruto looked at him and said.

"Cause I was bored and felt like it". After that was said he stuck his tongue out at him. Mad Iruka pulled Naruto over his knee. Naruto yelled.

"Hey you can't spank me; you are not in charge of me". Fed up, he started spanking after he pulled down his pants. He was mad and spanking really hard not the hardest, but hard for a ten year old. He even looked at little bit of chakra. He was just so mad, all Iruka wanted to do was help Naruto grow up, since he was parentless. By the 10th smack he was bawling. 13th smack he went limp. Finally Iruka saw what he was doing and stopped right away. He felt bad because he was hurting him in anger and you are never supposed to do that. Naruto crawled away and started rocking in the corner, but not on his behind. He was saying.

"Please Iruka I'm sorry". Iruka went over to Naruto and kneeled next to him and said.

"I'm sorry at what I did, it's was wrong to hit you in anger. How about you sleep here tonight and they tomorrow I'll take you to get some ramen". Naruto face brightened a bit and he nodded. Iruka smiled at him and got up to get a pillow and blanket. He lay on the couch, on his stomach. Iruka said goodnight and went in his own room to go to bed. A little while later Naruto fell asleep too.


	2. Fem Naruto and Tsunade Happy birthday!

Spanking 2

Fem Naruto

Yeah, I grinned. Today is my 16th birthday, but I should be careful about what I do today. Since it is October 10 and those villagers are always mad because of the stupid fox sealed inside of me. Even Sasuke-Teme is here because I dragged him back 6 mounths ago. Anyway these were the thoughts running through my head when i just got up. After that I decided to go take a shower to start off the day.  
>After that ws done, I put on my black and orange clothes. I kept my orange and black jacket unzipped. I then started brushing my teeth and heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I opened the door and saw Sakura waiting.<br>I grinned at her and said.

"Hey Sakura-chan"! She smiled and grabbed my hand and started pulling me outside. Surprised I yelled in shock.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing"? I threw the toothbrush on the table in my kitchen and Sakura looked in my apartment and gasped. I looked at her confused and she said.

"Naruto what did you do to your apartment? Didn't I help you clean it a week ago"? I scrathed the back of my neck and gave her a nervous smile. The place wasen't bad to me. Just Ramen cups on the floor or in the sink. Plus a little bit of clothes here and there. I said, trying to change the subject.

"Tsunade-Sensei office". I was conused, so I asked.

"What does Baa-chna want with me"? She just pulled me along not anwsering and seemed to be smiling a little too evily. I laughed nervously and asked.

"Sakura-chan, did I do somethimg you did not like"? She just smiled at me and cocked her head to the side looking confused and said.

"Nothing. Happy birthday though". Ignoring my worries I grinned at her as a response. While walking we bumped into Sasuke-Teme. Thank Kami Sakura is not a Fangirl anymore and treats him like a friend instead. he raised a eyebrow at Sakura almost pulling my arm out of my socket and said.

"Hn. What are you two doing"? I said.

" Sakura kidnapping me". He rolled his eyes and said.

"Ofcourse you would get kidnapped dobe". Glaring I said or yelled at him.

"Shut it Sasuke-Teme". He was about to say something, but Sakura (being really quiet for some reason) pulled me away. I glared at him turning around and made a fist like I was gonna punch him and he smirked. Why would he-

PUNCH. Ow, Sakura hit me in the head. Looking foward I rubbed my head and said to her.

'Have you been hanging with Baa-chan a lot"? She stopped and glared at me. She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

" Naruto, what is that supposed to mean"? Sweatdropping, I chuckled nervouly and said.

"...Nothing". Nodding in contempt, she pulled me along again. Finally we ended up at Baa-chan's office doors. I just opened the door and heard Sakura yell I should knock. i ignored that and ducked when Baa-chan threw a empty Sake bottle at me. Baa-chan glared at me and said.

"Gaki, how many times do I tell you to knock"?! I grinned at her and said.

"I wouldn't know, I've blocked out most of the times you told me to". Glaring harder at me, she raised a fist and I quickly hid behind Sakura. A vain was popping out of her forehead. i heard a cough and was surprised to see Tenten,  
>Ino, Hinata and Temari? Confused asked her.<p>

"Hey what are you doing all the way from Suna". She shrugged. Tsunade beconded me over and Sakura finally let go of my wrist. I walked over and stood near her confused. What does she want? This does not anwser any questions I have. Thinking, the other girls might have a idea, so I brace myself for a hit, I turned toward them and saw tem giggling exept Hinata. Temari was smirking instead and Hinata was blushing bad. Suddenly my eyes widened, If she was that red in the face, I should run. I paled and tried to leave, but I felt a strong grip on the back of my jacket nad felt myself get lifted in the air and over someone's lap. What?! I looked and saw it was Baa-chan. I tried to get up,but felt her hand pressing on my back and I yelled.

"Baa-chan? What are you doing"?! I heard more giggles and felt my face flush a bit. I put my head down a little, so my bands covered my eyes. i tried twisting around, bit could not get loose so I stopped. I heard ino say.

"Jeez, Naruto. Never had a birthday spanking before". My head shot up, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. This never happened before! What happend to birthday ramen at the Ichiraku ramen stand? Baa-chan sighed and said.

"These girl won't leave me alone about this and i decided you need this anyway, Gaki". I pout and said nevously, while laughing.

"No one will know of this right"? Sakura said.

"Yep, just us". That caused a new round of giggles and I banged my head against her leg. I was begining to relax when I felt a sharp mack to my rear. I was surprised, so I yelped. I heard them shout.

"ONE". I groaned and felt my ears turn hot. Oh, Kami, help me!

SMACK. "TWO".

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"THREE. FOUR. FIVE". I groaned, wishing this degrading spanking was over, It was really starting to sting a little. Just when I was started to calm down, she started another round.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. . I yelled.

"Ow, ow ow". I heard giggles and then.

" . . ". Baa-chan said.

"6 more Gaki". I slammed my face against her lef and let out a dramatic groan.

. . . Finally she was done and they shouted out.

" . . FIFTEEN. SIXTEEN". I let my self relax, but then she charged chakra in her hand and slammed it down. I yelped real loud and almost flipped off her lap. I was panting and little and felt her hand ruffle my hair before letting me up. She said.

"Happy birth gaki". My mood that was soured brightened up. I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck. Heh, it was just a joke after all. I said.

"Well i'm off". The rest stopped me and wished me happy birthday and stuff like that. I never had a bithday like this and was happy. Later on we had a party with everyone there. The girls and all of Konoha's 11. Plus most of the Jonin sensei's. After that I went to sleep around two n the moring after being really daised with Baa-chan giving me a little bit of Sake or what a little bit was to her. The I fell asleep happy.

THE END

I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A WHILE AND i'M SORRY. iF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS i'LL TRY TO WRITE THEM. PM ME OR SIMPILY REVIEW. LET ME KNOW YOUR IMPUT. i HAVE A SUDDEN INTREST IN FEM nARUTO CHARACTERS.  
>I MIGHT DO FEM SASUKE NEXT. WHAT YA THINK?<br> 


	3. Raina and Kakashi

It was after the wave mission and 3 days after Raina's birthday, which meant she was ten now. All 5 of team 7 were walking down the street in the middle of the village. Then an old man pointed at Raina and said to a 10 or 11 year old boy. "See that girl, Raina Uriki"? The boy nodded and the old man continued. "Don't go near her. She was raised by a man who thought he could be a shinobi and then turned out to be a coward. That man was her father, very bad blood". Most would think not to tell a young boy about that, but this man was strict on his beliefs,not caring how old the boy was.

Raina's head was bent low and she had her hands in a fist, inside her pocket. She hated being compared to him when it came to shinobi life, also looking the same he did. Raina's shoulders were shaking in rage, their whispering were like screaming in her ninja ears. The rest of the team was staring at her.

Sasuke and Sakura, because after a week of being on a team with her, checked to find out about her. So they knew what her father did. Naruto because he knew how much the villagers words hurt and Kakashi because he went through the same thing when he was younger. Suddenly she inserted chakra to her feet and ran into an area with a lot of trees. Since its Konoha, they have a lot of those. She felt such rage inside of her.

She also felt like she was going to be sick and these feelings caused her to lean against the tree panting.

She spun around and punched said tree. She put all her rage on that tree and kept on punching it. Raina only stopped when the throbing in her knuckles hurt to much. She was breathing heavy and almost jumped when she heard someone say.

"Brat. are you done"? Raina spun around and gave the man a death glare. She looked at her sensei annoyed and pissed off, not in the mood, she gritted out.

"Go away". She then began to be more aloof because of the Shinobi rule 'never show emotion'. Something that Kakashi Hatake didn't seem to miss and frown upon. So to cover up his caution in her behavior,he walked calmly up to her with his hands in his pockets. Raina growled at how close he was getting as he said.

"It's my job to watch after my students". Raina merely scowled at him and said.

"Bother Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura, not me", He eye-smiled at her as he said.

"I believe right now I should watch after you". She shook her head at him and backed away.

"Get away from me, now"! Kakashi was surprised by this, but advanced anyway. He sighed and said.

"You should-". Before he could finish, Raina went to attack him with a kunai. Raina snapped and was not in her right state of mind, because if she was, she would have never done this. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her back after throwing her kunai hard at a tree. He got her on the ground with her arm still behind her back and sat on her. Like how Sasuke was in the bell test.

She squirmed from under him, but could not get loose. Raina said through gritted teeth.

"Get off". He used his other hand to push her face in the ground for about 30 seconds. Raina felt herself shake in fury. 'Why did everyone treat her this way'? Kakashi said.

"Only if you will listen to me and behave". He let go of her head and she turned to glare at him. Raina said.

"No way in hell". Kakashi suddenly had an idea and got of her, deciding that siting on her was not going to help at all. Raina stood up and smirked. She brushed off her clothes and raised an eyebrow at his wierd look. He grabbed her arm and teleported them to an apartment in a kitchen like room. He sat her in a normal looking chair. Raina was pissed because she could not do anything, her being only ten years old, while Kakashi was a grown man. Kakashi thoughts were like this.

'She looked just like me at the moment and I promised myself I would not let her turn out like I did. I just panicked and this is what happens. I could always do what Minato-sensei did to me when I acted like she did. Hm, that seems like the best answer.' He was brought out of his thoughts by Raina glaring at him and saying.

"Kakashi, where am I"? He looked at her like he was bored on the outside and said.

"My home". This was indeed Kakashi Hatake's home. Raina looked at him in confusion. Raina asked.

"What am I doing here"? Kakashi anwsered.

"I want to talk to you". Raina scowled and replied.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you and I won't". He simpily shrugged at her and said.

"Fine. We won't talk". Kakashi grabbed her ear firmly with his left hand and dragged her to his small couch in the living room. He let go suddenly and sat down in the middle of the couch. Then out of nowhere, he grabbed her arm and swiftly pulled her over his lap.

Raina on instinct tried to jump off, but Kakashi placed a hand on her back and pressed down making her immobile. Raina was wondering how the hell this happened to her. She said with anger in her tone.

"What are you doing"? What he did next surprised her a lot. He smacked his open palm on her behind and left a small sting. Raina jerked and almost yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing"? Raina then felt 2 harder than before smacks hit her rump. She decided that he added Chakra and she was right. She clenched her teeth from making a sound. He then started from the top down to the bottom, not at the thighs yet. Raina's jaw was starting to hurt from all the clenching. Raina squirmed a little from the pain and embarrassment of it all and Kakashi noticed. He asked.

"Are you going to listening to me now"? Even if she was in pain, she had pride. So all she did was put her hands over her ears in a disrespectful manner. She could believe that a ninja like her was getting a spanking. Kakashi made a 'tisk' sound and said.

"I guess I have to use different matters to make you understand". Raina bristled at his tone of voice. He was talking to her like she was five. He then pulled her pants and they gathered at the knees. She face went as red as a brick. Raina was panicking inside and started hitting his leg, but to no avail. The burn was really setting as he started a speedy rhythm. Raina then thought that if she thought of something else, it would make the burn go away. 'I need to polish my Katana when I get home and-'.

**SMACK**

"Ow! Ow! Yow". She blushed at her loud sounds of pain. Kakashi asked.

"Do you want to act grown up and talk now"? Raina just ignored him and Kakashi sighed. Why did she have be so stubborn? He then pulled down her underwear and put more chakra in is hand before slamming it down twice. He then hiked his knees and Raina put her hands in front of her. He then targeted her sit spots. Raina started panting in pain and she started letting out whimpers and soon her whole backside was red including her 'sit spots'. Raian finally started crying a little and said.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi". Her tone was a little cracked from pain. He gave her a couple more which she cried at each one. At the last one she let her head fall back and let out a cry of pain. Kakashi said.

"Listen Raina, just because you were upset didn't mean you could throw a kunai knife at me". Raina said angrily.

"Then you should have left me alone". He swatted her 4 times on the behind, 2 in the center and 2 on each 'sit spot'. Raina's breath hitched and she sniffed.

"S-sorry, K-kakashi-s-sensei"! Kakashi patted her head and said.

"Good". He let her up and she fixed her clothes with a wince. She looked away from him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. After 5 minutes, Raina went home rubbing her behind and forgetting about the words that old man to the little boy that day.

**Chapter 3 End.**


End file.
